


Other Side of the Glass

by FadedSepia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Pillura - Freeform, Texting, alluridge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/pseuds/FadedSepia
Summary: Allura texts her best friend and gets a pleasant surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this Alluridge/Pillura came from, and I'm not sure if there will be more, but I'd like there to be?

Allura fell back onto her bed, blinking out at her room. Everything was as she liked it; neat, clean, bed with hospital creases at the corners; setee cushions arranged just so; fat fluffy Alphor already padding into his bed to sleep.

The flat was finally, completely hers, again. She’d disengaged months ago, broken it off officially soonafter, but Lotor had absoltuely refused to come and get his things. Finally, she’d gotten in touch with Honerva, and her ex’s mother had – quite apologetically – come and taken away the last traces of him.

And, as refreshing as it was to have a space that was, once again, truly hers, it brought home just how long she had been out here, on her own with her _perfect_ empty flat. Maybe she should have taken a job closer to home. Allura missed being able to dial someone up for the company. She palmed her phone, thumbing through a few messenger contacts before tapping on a familiar bubble.

|~|~|

 _ **Super Princess Punch  
** _You awake?

 _**LoverboyLancey  
** _Yeah, I’m up. At a party.

Whatcha doing up so late, Princess?

 _**Super Princess Punch  
** _So ex's stuff is finally all out.

His MOM came to get the last box.

 _**LoverboyLancey  
** _Wow. Fucking took long enough!

You’re going to be okay?

He never gave you any trouble?

 _**Super Princess Punch  
** _No way. He knew I could kick his ass!

Besides, you remember Romelle? She came  
and crashed on my couch for a few days so  
**** I was fine.

 _**LoverboyLancey  
** _She’s hard to forget, yeah.

So, it’s been a while, yeah? You back on the  
single’s circuit?

 **Super Princess Punch  
** Maybe… We’ll see… but I can’t change  
myself. And I’m a prissy, aesthetic focused,  
bookish introvert

*hugs* I’d almost rather have a platonic  
**** roomie and my batteries

 _**LoverboyLancey  
** _*hugs* Could work

Although, if you ever get really desperate, I’m  
happy to help

*wink*

 _**Super Princess Punch  
** _Yup. Thanks for that, by the way.

You’re a darling, SureShot!

 ** _LoverboyLancey_  
** Well, you're sweet… you can borrow me  
whenever you need as long as little me  
cooperates, lol.

 _**Super Princess Punch  
** _Hey, now!

Won’t Keith get jealous if I come steal you  
**** away from his wiry little arms?

 _**LoverboyLancey  
** _You know we’re not dating!

 _**Super Princess Punch** _  
You and Keith should try that some time.  
**** You know he’d say yes, doofus.

 _**LoverboyLancey** _  
Hehehe. You’re evil, Princess.

 _**Super Princess Punch  
** _I can be.

But, how bad is this party of yours that you  
**** can take all this time talking to me?

Does it just suck?

 _**LoverboyLancey** _  
No, it’s pretty decent. I’m just chilling  
in the living room. Kinda danced out, and  
I pulled a double at work.

|~|~|

Allura’s phone trilled as a photo came through. She could see Lance in the middle, grinning in the way that meant he was a little tight, eyes not quite glassy. He had pushed the sleeves up and undone the first few buttons, but that was definitely one of the button-downs he wore for work.

Keith was tucked in by his side sporting his usual ratty black henley and jeans. Allura wondered when those two would settle down and just move in together. She and Lance might talk big, but they had only fooled around a few times years ago; he was one of her best friends, but not on her radar for dating. One day, she hoped he’d pull his head out of his ass and just take Keith home with him.

Oddly, they weren’t alone on the narrow couch. Next to Lance was a short – but everyone looked short next to him – woman in a big green hoodie that read _SAPIOSEXUAL_ . Her glasses were wire-framed and huge, and her aubrun hair was pulled back into two pigtails, though most of it looked to o short to stay in the ties. If she was _wearing_ pants, Allura certainly couldn’t _see_ them. And she was most definitely looking.

Allura was typing before her brain could catch up with her fingers.

|~|~|

 _**Super Princess Punch  
** _Ahem, Lance?

Who IS that shortstack beside you?

 _**LoverboyLancey  
** _Who? Keith?

 _**Super Princess Punch  
** _No, not Keith! The cute one.

|~|~|

She had probably not imply that Keith _wasn’t_ cute. Even if Lance was too dense to try and make a pass at him, the Cuban was pretty protective of his shorter friend.

|~|~|

 _**Super Princess Punch** _  
**** Cuter one*** Glasses girl?

 _**LoverboyLancey** _ **  
**Oh! That’s Katie Holt. I told you about her  
being in my M&M group, right?

 _**Super Princess Punch  
** _You never mentioned a Katie.

And you CERTAINLY didn’t tell me she  
**** was cute.

 _**LoverboyLancey  
** _I thought I did, tho?

 ** _Super Princess Punch_  
** Isn't the group Keith, Slav, Pidge, & Hunk?

 _**LoverboyLancey** _  
Wait, this is Pidge. Just, she likes Katie for  
formal introductions and junk.

Already looking, are we? Maybe you’re more  
of a rogue than a princess, Princess.

 ** _Super Princess Punch_  
** Oh, shut your dumb face! I can look without  
needing to sample.

I thought Pidge was the same age as Keith?

 _**LoverboyLancey  
** _She probably wouldn’t mind. *wink*

Hoping to rob a cradle, Princess? Cuz, yeah  
she’s 25.

 _**Super Princess Punch  
** _Just put your phone down and ask Keith to dance.

I’ll see you when I go home next time.

I’m going to bed.

 _**LoverboyLancey  
** _That what the kids are calling it now?

Got enough batteries?

|~|~|

Allura rolled her eyes, sent him a grumpy glare-face, and set her phone on the nightstand. She’d get enough of Lance’s antics when she went to visit her uncle next week. For now, she was going to tuck back into her – noticeably – empty bed, and try to get some rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Airport traffic was always the absolute _worst_. _Especially_ during holidays. The press of people as every plane landed seemed larger than the last. And if one more person ran into his ass, they were going to have the catch Lance McClain’s hands because he was _done_.

Coran owed him big for this, and so did Allura. Sure, his neighbor was a cool guy, and she was one of best his friends, but there were _apps_ for this sort of thing, right? He could have just stayed at home; Allura’s transfer had been delayed, so she was already an hour late, and coming in at a different terminal. He still had another thirty minutes before she was due to land.

_**LoverboyLancey** _  
It’ll be another two hours, Uncle C.

She’s still in the air, and then we have to drive.

_**GMCSmyth  
**         _I’m SO SORRY, lad… :-(

_**LoverboyLancey**_  
It’s no big deal. You did it for me when mom was  
working and I was in college. Besides, maybe you  
can pay me back in cookies?

_**GMCSmyth  
**         _Well… how about some PUMPKIN BREAD?

Does that set the tumbly a rumbly, hmm? ;^)

_**LoverboyLancey** _  
Sounds like a deal to me. I’ll call you when she  
deplanes, okay?

_**GMCSmyth  
**         _( ꞌ ʍꞌ)ь OKAY!!

|~|~|

With Coran up to speed, Lance spent the next few minutes trying to connect to the quote-unquote free airport wifi, but to no avail. Looked like he’d be eating in to his data reserves, but… He was _bored_.

He commandeered one of the benches – one with a plug, even! – and debated his options. Best not to stream the next episode of _All My Arusians_ ; he’d just need to find someone who was free to chat at ten past eleven on a Thursday. He could bug Keith, but he’d already done that, and he didn’t want to piss the guy off too badly. Rolo was still on shift; Acxa still wasn’t talking to him. Shay was in the middle of a project, and Slav had gone home to visit his mother, so… Hunk and Pidge it was, then! Lance pulled up the M&M groupchat to see who he could get.

|~|~|

_**LoverboyLancey** _  
Anybody out there?

_**HalfBaked_Hunk** _  
Just the voices in your head.

_**LoverboyLancey** _  
They usually just tell me how awesome  
I am, so that’s cool

**_Shroedinger’s Birb_  
** what do you want lance I was trying to  
sleep and your stupid ass woke me up

_**HalfBaked_Hunk** _  
It’s 11am Pidgeon

_**LoverboyLancey**_  
Seriously, how are you asleep now? It’s  
the middle of the day. Don’t you have  
work you’re supposed to be doing?

**_Shroedinger’s Birb_  
** stayed up half the night correcting code  
then matt and the broganes came home  
and decided they had to have chocolate  
banana shakes

I dont know what happened but I woke  
up to sven frantically cleaning pudding  
mix off the ceiling

pretty sure kuro nuked our blender

_**HalfBaked_Hunk** _  
Why do you LIVE with them?!

_**LoverboyLancey** _  
Pudding mix?!

God, how did Keith manage growing  
up with those three when they’re all  
friggen insane?!

_******HalfBaked_Hunk  
**         ****_You can always crash at my place.

_****_I mean, you’ll wake up with Jaune on  
_****_your face, but it’s quiet. No explosions.

**_Shroedinger’s Birb_  
** _****__****_thanks hunk just lets hang out next week  
_****__****_or something and dont invite them

_****__****_its cheap and they dont bother me

also lance its cuz red is infinitely patient  
which is why you should get a piece of  
that jackass

_**LoverboyLancey**_  
Ignoring you, bird brain!

Alright, new plan, party at Hunk’s place.  
Maybe sleepover so our baby birb can  
get some rest.

**_HalfBaked_Hunk_  
** _****_I’ll think of something. I’ve got a few  
_****_homebrews I’ve been working on. We  
_****_can celebrate non-exploding kitchens?

_**LoverboyLancey** _  
Sounds good to me. Just no IPAs, please?

|~|~|

The last thing he needed was to get into an argument with Hunk about the merits of different racking methods. Or – far worse – varieties of hops. Lance switched to the chat he had with Allura. He didn’t expect anything until she got on the ground, but he could still send her something for when she landed.

|~|~|

_**LoverboyLancey**_  
Heeeeey, Princess! I’m waiting for you  
by carousel B-3. Keeping an eye out for  
your bubblegum luggage.

Figure out what you want for a snack,  
cuz I’m hungry

|~|~|

Message sent, Lance thumbed back up through their earlier conversations about what they were going to do once she got home. She had mentioned the aquarium – as if they wouldn’t go there like always – a few movies they could drag his sibs to, but not much else. Except…

_[Who IS that shortstack beside you?]_

… except Allura had also seemed pretty interested in his favourite little nerd-bird. Which wasn’t surprising. Pidge was cute when she wasn’t being a raging murder gremlin. And, it wasn’t like Allura was some wilting violet, herself. This might be fun…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coran’s texting style is based on texts from my mom. Yes, she uses that many elipses… It gets… kind of creepy… but she uses them to be… less formal. (She also uses about 4-5 emojis per message.)
> 
> I wanted to pay homage to ‘Coran, Coran, the Gorgeous Man’ from early on in the series, and thought he’d shorten **G** orgeous **M** an **C** oran **Smyth** into GMCSmyth.
> 
> Jaune is just yellow in French. I just went with it, so… Yup. Hunk has a friendly orange kitty cat. Also, if you missed it last chapter, Allura has a cat named Alfor.
> 
> I know most people do the Takashi/Kuro Shirogane as twins thing, but I want with Taka/Kuro/Sven as triplets thing. I honestly don’t know why, but it made sense at the time of writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is small, but the thirst is big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes: I know someone who types like Pidge... Based Pidge's text on her. Probably some OOC moments from her, but this is a pretty self-indulgent fic, anyway. Hopefully you get a laugh out of this!

Pidge ground her teeth, flicking her thumb across the bezelled screen once more. _**18:07**_ Lance was late picking her up. She usually did okay with her bike and busses, but there was no way she would balance seven-layer bean dip on her handle-bars all the way to Hunk’s. The triplets had all squeezed into Sven’s Fiat and gone out for a game. Matt was burried in the lab somewhere. Hunk couldn’t very well leave his party to come get her.

If that idiot didn’t show up soon, she’d be spending the night eating bean dip by herself.

_**|~|~|** _

_**Shroedinger’s Birb** _  
you’re late

 _**LoverboyLancey** _ **  
** Wait were we doing something?

 _**Shroedinger’s Birb** _  
b movie brews night

        hunk made a stout this time I think

 _**LoverboyLancey** _ **  
** Crap

I forgot. I’m hanging with Allura. Can she  
come? Think Hunk’ll mind?

 _**Shroedinger’s Birb** _  
probably not hunk loves company you  
know how he likes showing off his skills

        isn’t allura your almost sister neighbor

 _**LoverboyLancey** _ **  
**Yeah! She got in Thursday , and mom invited  
her and her uncle over.

|~|~|

Lance sent her a picture; she tapped to load it, expecting to see his dumb grin next to his eccentric neighbor. Coran had often been over when they had game night at Lance’s place – apparently the older man was a Monsters and Mana fan – usually telling insane stories while twirling his moustache. Pidge really couldn’t imagine him having a niece without also imaging another head of ginger hair and, scarily, _another_ bushy moustache.

The first pic did not diappoint. Lance and Coran were smiling behind big glasses of tea at Lance’s kitchen table, the older man’s Hawaiian shirt a glaring play of blue and gold as he raised his glass. The back of someone blonde, or maybe grey, was at the bottom of the frame, but she couldn’t make out much more than that.

The second one, though, that got her attention. The angle had changed; Lance and Coran were both standing, Coran looked to be holding the camera. Pressed between them, head titled down because - holy shit – she was _taller_ than Lance, was someone Pidge could only describe as a an Amazonian Warrior Goddess in Business Casual . There were just… no other words that didn’t inevitably turn into _woah, god,_ or _damn_.

Her hair was more a silvery lavender than blonde, but she made it work _so_ well. The top half was pulled into a loose bun, while the rest of thick waves fell past her waist. Pidge’s eyes drifted back up, over the cream knit cardigan, which, thankfully, was decently fitted, showing more than enough to let her know that the woman could probably pick her up like a child. Not that she would mind, of course. Her cheek was pressed in against Lance’s, warm brown skin a some shades darker, making her blue eyes stand out even more.

Pidge was just thinking that Allura – fuck, even her _name_ sounded hot – and Lance were pretty enough to be models, when she realized it had been over a minute since she got the pic, and she still hadn’t responded. She debated making an excuse, but decided on unvarnished honesty.

|~|~|

 _**Shroedinger’s** _ _**Birb** _  
that’s her???!!!!

        oh my god so sweet like a mallow

        I would eat her

 _**LoverboyLancey** _ **  
** Oh?

 _**Shroedinger’s Birb** _  
lance I cannot believe you know a woman  
that beautiful really she could be a model

        so is she coming

 _**LoverboyLancey** _ **  
** Are you?

 _**Shroedinger’s Birb** _  
zoned out for a minute there

        yeah I kinda think I already did

        please tell me she’s coming lance please

 _**LoverboyLancey** _ **  
** Pidge… are you sure you’ll be okay?

Allura is a good friend and you’re being more  
of a thirsty gremlin than usual.

 _**Shroedinger’s Birb** _  
i can only promise not to be a total thirsty  
ho but lance you know shes beautiful

        i need glasses but not that bad

        why have you never introduced us before

        she looks so tall does she date short women

        fuck is she straight?!??!

        please say no

|~|~|

Hazel eyes flicked up to the top corner of the phone. _**18:19**_ Lance hadn’t responded in three minutes. Lance, who could type nearly as quickly as she could, hadn’t responded. Damnit. That would be her luck, wouldn’t it? Well, he’d at least said Allura was _nice_ , so maybe she wouldn’t _mind_ Pidge staring at her all night? Because – and she was nothing if not honest with herself on this – Pidge new damn well that she would be staring. No one else at this party was going to keep her attention that way, so unless she hid in Hunk’s room with the cat-

Pidge didn’t even notice herself nervously chewing a strand of hair, but she almost dropped her phone when it beeped the next message alert.

|~|~|

 _**LoverboyLancey** _ **  
**Pidge, I can’t type that quickly because I had  
to ask Allura some of your questions.

Also because I understand grammar and am  
not a techno-troll

She is taller than I am and is fine with me telling  
you she’s not straight.

 _**Shroedinger’s Birb** _  
        oh my god lance tell me she didn’t read  
that I’ll die

 _**LoverboyLancey** _ **  
** You already died before you came, Katie Lorraine.

And, no, but I asked her before telling you about  
her prefs. She’s bi. And I only told her I was telling  
another friend who would be at the party.

She doesn’t know it’s you, Pidgelet.

 _**Shroedinger’s Birb** _  
        you are the best I will cover your bar  
tab for a month just please bring her???

 _**Loverbo**_ _ **yLancey** _ **  
** On our way, Tiny Thirst!

 _**Shroedinger’s Birb** _  
I am smol

        the thirst like her is big

 _**Loverbo**_ _ **yLancey** _ **  
** Freak. o_ o

Be outside in 20, and don’t be weird.

Also, that better include top shelf, cuz  
Lancey doesn’t drink well shit.

|~|~|

Twenty minutes. Lance was getting there in twenty minutes. Lance and _Allura_ were getting there in twenty minutes. She had twenty minutes to prepare to meet a woman whose mere image had sent her brain skittering into some very wonderfully dark, close places. Pidge looked down at her duct-taped keds and ratty jeans. She caught her relfection in the window; hair a frazzled mess, bags under her eyes, glasses already sliding down her nose, again. Tewnty minutes.

Crap.

She settled on an orange t-shirt under her favourite green hoody - _“Talk Nerdy to Me”_ written across the front – her slightly less ugly orange high-tops with green stripped socks, and white shorts. It wasn’t exactly high fashion, but it was clean and it _mostly_ matched. She’d snatched up a headband, pushing her hair into a reasonable puff behind her head. Now, Pidge sat on the bench at the entrance to the complex, bean dip in her lap, waiting for the familiar silhouete of Lance’s little sedan.


End file.
